Ready?
by dcj
Summary: Very quick one-shot.  What was Sam thinking when he called Andy at the Penny to come and see him again at his UC apartment?


This is just a really quick one-shot trying to answer one of my burning questions from Season 2. What did Sam say when he called Andy at the Penny to come and see him again at his UC apartment?

So this is a look into his thoughts leading up to the call. (Since this is mostly thoughts, they are not in italics - those are words spoken previously or through the phone. I hope it's not confusing.)

As always, I own nothing Rookie Blue and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It figures.<p>

Andy's finally ready to move past Callaghan...to move past Callaghan with him and he'd already said yes to Boyd...the same fricking morning.

He could have kissed her...wanted to kiss her...but he was supposed to be leaving in three weeks.

He had hesitated, not even for a second, but it was enough for her to pull back...and then he let her walk away.

It was the right thing to do...right? He had no idea how long he would be gone and it wouldn't be fair to her...still, he couldn't help but wonder what if...

What if he had kissed her?

What if he hadn't said yes to Boyd?

'_Do you think the universe has a plan... for us?'_

Yeah...and it sucks.

Because he's pretty sure they would be blissfully happy right now. She was finally ready. He knows that now.

How does he know? Because she showed up a few days ago...at the Alpine Inn of all places...and what does she do? She propositions him in front of his mark.

What the...

What was he supposed to say?

Anywhere else and he would have scooped her up off the floor and carried her out before she changed her mind, but he couldn't...he wouldn't...he was 'on the job'.

But then Brennan up and tells him to go. What was he supposed to do?

Say no? Brennan would have surely questioned his sanity...or at the very least his sexual preference.

Sam chuckled to himself.

He definitely knew what his sexual preference was and she had spent the rest of that night in his bed.

Yep...he had no doubt that they would be together right now.

He looked at his watch. Maybe at the Penny...maybe even back in bed...

That morning had come way too fast...she wasn't ready to leave...and he wasn't ready to let her go...so they held on...

And it hadn't even been that long...since he'd last seen her...but he really wanted to see her again.

It was incredibly stupid...he knew that...they both knew that. But he wasn't sure he cared...he could live with stupid... if it meant being stupid with her.

He had waited almost two years...two years! And now he couldn't even wait two weeks.

He picked up his phone and stared at it.

What was he going to say? Did she even want to see him? Did she miss him? He sure as hell missed her. But...

What if she said no?

What if she thought it was **too** stupid?

What if she wasn't willing to take the chance?

What if he **had** to wait?

He looked at the phone as his finger hovered over the three. He shook his head; this wasn't even his phone. What the hell was her number again?

He keyed in the digits and stared at the display.

He would wait if he had to, but...he just didn't know how. He said it himself...he had already been wondering why he got into this business in the first place. It just wasn't the same; it wasn't easy anymore. He had left someone behind this time...granted she wasn't really his at this point but still.

He now knew exactly why UC only worked if you had nothing holding you back. And right now Sam was feeling the pull...hard.

He took a deep breath...only one way to find out. But what would he say?

He began to pace...up and down...back and forth.

He loved her laugh...maybe something funny...that way if she said no, at least he would get to hear it again and maybe it would last him for awhile longer. Hah...who was he kidding? He wanted to hear it in person...see it with...that smile...God he loved that smile.

What about...

'Hey McNally. Wanna come over?'

Too boring.

'Hey Candace, can you come by and check over my policy?'

Too cheesy.

'Cameras are off here...wish your clothes were.'

Too...well it was honest...but it wasn't a booty call...well not exactly...of course he wanted to be 'with' her...but he really just wanted her with him.

Ugh... Just go with your gut, he told himself as he pushed the call button.

She picked up after just one ring. _Hello?_

"I was wondering...if you're not doing anything in the next couple of hours...maybe..."

What? It worked for her?

_Yeah, I can't hear you._

Of course not, the whole effing universe is at the Penny making noise.

"Hey...uh...do you want to come over?"

She didn't even hesitate. _I'm leaving right now. _And he could tell she was smiling.

Stupid it is.

* * *

><p>He'd been standing at the window ever since he hung up. He looked at his watch again. If she was able to get a cab right away, she should be...<p>

He grinned as he saw her round the corner. She scanned the street ahead and then checked behind her.

That's my girl.

It was cold and he could see her breath...but he could also see that smile. He grinned in anticipation and jogged for the door; he didn't want to keep her waiting.

The buzzer rang just as he opened up the door, and he stepped aside to let her in.

"I'm glad you came."

She gave him a cheeky smile and lifted her hands palms up, moving them up and down as if weighing her options in them. "Let's see... 'Let's Get it On' Karaoke Style or..."

She yelped in surprise as Sam grabbed one of those hands and pulled her in close. "Or?"

She lifted one eyebrow and lowered her voice. "Or 'Let's Get it On Swarek Style'."

Her giddy laughter filled the air, whether it was at her own joke or the surprised look on his face, he didn't know. And it didn't matter; either way it was music to his ears.

Sam shook his head and chuckled as he watched her bound up the stairs. He followed quickly behind, briefly wondering if **she** knew that it was more than just a booty call.

He hoped that she knew and he hoped that she was ready for that too. Because he was ready enough for both of them.

He didn't have to be...ready for them both that is.

They hadn't even made it halfway up before she launched into a story about her night at the Penny. "You should have heard Oliver and Noelle..."

Sam smiled; he missed the sound of her voice too. Despite what she might think, he could listen to her all night.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?" She must have asked him a question.

She just smiled and gave him a wink; it wasn't the first time she had caught him tuning her out and it probably wouldn't be the last. If it was important, she'd ask him later anyway.

They had made it to the top and he couldn't miss the unmistakeable sparkle in her eye as she held out her hand to him. It didn't look like lust, it looked like...

She knew...and she was ready.


End file.
